


Limerick

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted because AO3's counter seemed to have gone wild over this one.</p>
<p>Don't really remember writing this, but have the impression it was for a list discussion about inconsistencies etc in the episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerick

My Bodie is gone, the poor clot,  
And I miss him a terrible lot.  
He vanished from sight --  
His voice cries in the night:  
"Ray, I fell through a hole in the plot!"


End file.
